tomicatandffandomcom-20200214-history
Something's Up With Thomas
|-|General= Something's Up With Thomas is the third short of TOMICA Thomas & Friends. Plot Thomas is resting when Percy comes. He says that Sir Topham Hatt has been murdered, and Thomas is the number one suspect. The proof? Thomas had repeatedly ran over him and posted it on YouTube. Thomas only claims denial. Percy is upset and Thomas explains that he wouldn't share the last doughnut. Yet, he doesn't know why, when its been two hours when it happened. Percy asks if he would kill HIM for a doughnut, and Thomas says that he would never hurt a lady. Percy is shocked, and Thomas says that he can't tell because his pitch of his voice, and that his name is no help because he can't remember it. When Percy says his name is Percy, Thomas replies with, "Funny gay name." Characters *Thomas *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode of a few things: **The first episode not to be age-restricted. **The first episode to have a new feature of moving eyes with smoother movement. **The first episode to feature the running gag of Sir Topham Hatt being repeatedly killed. Video |-|Transcript= *'Percy': (goes to the sheds) Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt has been murdered! *'Thomas': Think, Thomas, did you do that? Oh, oh, oh really? That's awful! *'Percy': And you're the number one suspect. *'Thomas': Me? Why would I be the number one suspect? That's preposterous. *'Percy': Probably because you recorded yourself running him down repeatedly and put it on YouTube. *'Thomas': Really? I totally don't remember that. Are you sure? *'Percy': Of course I'm sure. It's all over the news. *'Thomas': Oh. Hmm, that can't be too good for my reputation. Since when do you watch the news? *'Percy': That's besides the point! Why on Earth would you do that?! *'Thomas': Do what? *'Percy': Kill Sir Topham Hatt! *'Thomas': Sir who? *'Percy': The Fat Controller. *'Thomas': Oh, him. I totally didn't kill him. *'Percy': There's video evidence all over the internet, Thomas. The police are gonna track you down and scrap you. *'Thomas': No they're not. *'Percy': How do you know? *'Thomas': Because if they try to, I'll just run them down like I did The Fat Controller. *'Percy': So you DID kill him. *'Thomas': I never said I didn't. *'Percy': Yes you did! Just then! *'Thomas': Are you calling me a liar? *'Percy': Yes, I am calling you a liar. *'Thomas': Hmm, fair enough. *'Percy': So why'd you do it then? *'Thomas': Well, there was only one doughnut left, and he wasn't willing to give it up. *'Percy': You're a steam engine. You drink water and eat coal. Why would you want a doughnut so bad that you killed someone? *'Thomas': I really have no idea. I'm pretty sure it had a logical reason at the time. *'Percy': So you killed someone for reasons you can't remember? *'Thomas': It was a long time ago! Get off my cab! *'Percy': It was two hours ago. *'Thomas': ...Exactly. That's ages ago. Besides, he got what he deserved. *'Percy': That is horrible. Would you have killed me for a doughnut? *'Thomas': Of course not. I would never hurt a women. *'Percy': WHAT?! I'm not a women! *'Thomas': Really? *'Percy': Yes, really! Why would you think that?! *'Thomas': Just the pitch of your voice. I mean, we're trains. How else am I supposed to tell? *'Percy': And I think my name would've given it away. *'Thomas': Well, that's not much use of I can't remember it. *'Percy': What do you mean you can't remember it? We've been best friends for like, ever. *'Thomas': Oh please. I would think I would remember my best friend's name. *'Percy': My name is Percy. *'Thomas': Really? Funny gay name. Category:Toy Version